A Rainy Picnic
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: Alice and Elliot go on a "picnic" but what happens when it rains?


**A Rainy Picnic-**

Elliot was frustrated. Those twins were slacking again and he had gotten the blame for it. Now the hare stood pacing in front of the Hatter's Mansion gate. Those brats, because they were skipping he was forced to guard the gate which meant he would have twice the paperwork when he was done.

"Hey Elliot." Alice called, stepping into the view of the hare.

Elliot greeted her. "Hello Alice."

As Alice reached him she looked around, the basket in her hands swinging slightly. "Where are the twins?" She asked as her eyes went back to his.

Elliot frowned. "Who knows where. All I know is because of them I'm stuck guarding the gate."

Alice pouted. "That's too bad. I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a picnic with me. Oh well." The brunette turned and started to walk away, that was, until Elliot's strong hand wound itself in hers.

"I'll go with you." Elliot smiled down to her.

A worried look came on her face. "You can't. The gate-"

"Blood wont mind." Elliot cut her off. He started walking into the forest when he realized he didn't actually know where she wanted the picnic. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere exactly." Alice looked at her feet. The girl was slightly uncomfortable with Elliot holding her hand.

Elliot, of course, was oblivious to the matter. "If so then I'll chose. Though where I'm going it might not actually be a picnic."

Alice was going to ask where they were going but stopped herself. She trusted Elliot. Letting him lead the way she found herself smiling. Being with him was so peaceful, so natural.

"Where here," Elliot announced.

Looking around Alice found herself in a clearing with several different types of flowers. In the middle of it was a small pond, and next to it a small house. "Where are we?"

The hare grinned. "This is where I come when I want peace and quiet. My personal house."

Alice looked up at him in wonder. "You own this place?"

Elliot nodded. "Come on. Let's go inside."

The inside of the house was just as Alice had expected. The floor was a dark carpet and the walls wood. In the middle was a table made of wood with two identical chairs. On the far wall was a fireplace, a bookshelf, and a bed. On the right was a small fridge accompanied with a counter and stove.

"Sit," Elliot said, waving at a chair at the table.

Alice did what she was told and Elliot sat across from her. As she set the food on the table the man smiled brightly. Instantly he began to stuff his face with the many carrot dishes. Elliot's eyes widened and he looked at a nervous Alice. "This is so good!" He announced.

Alice sighed a sigh of relief. "I was worried about that. You see, I'm not that good at cooking."

Elliot stopped midway in putting a forkful of carrot cake in his mouth. "You made all of this?"

The girl nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap.

That was when the sound of thunder came. "Ah!" Alice shriek and jumped out of her chair. Loosing her balance she fell on the floor face first.

"Alice!" Elliot shouted in terror and ran over to her. Lifting her up he put her on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just shocked, that's all." Alice smiled a reassuring smile.

Elliot sighed. "That's good." He looked out the window and saw the flash of lightning. "We're going to have to stay here for the night."

Alice paled visibly. At the sight of her Elliot laughed. "Don't worry. I wont do anything."

Another bang went off, scaring Alice again. This time she when she jumped Elliot pulled her onto his lap where she clutched to him tightly. He laughed. "So you're afraid of thunder."

"Shut up!" Alice sounded just like a little kid then that Elliot was forced back into his laughter.

Alice pouted. "It's not funny."

Elliot, after a second, stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Alice." He brushed the hair away from her face.

The brunette smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Thank you Elliot, for being so nice."

A yawn escaped from her lips. Elliot found his mind lost as he stared at the girl in his arms. She seemed so fragile, so innocent. A smile appeared on his face as he eased himself onto his back. "Good night Alice," He said as a yawn escaped from his own mouth.

There was no reply for Alice had already fallen asleep. Elliot took one last look at her and before he fell asleep said, "I love you."

**(Elliot is really sweet and I wanted to type something that showed it. I think this expressed it perfectly.)**


End file.
